An Unwanted Visitor In The Halls Of The Woodland Realm
by ElvenRochelle
Summary: Whilst out on patrol an Elven unit discover a small bundle that will, in time, prove dear to many of the inhabitants of Mirkwood. What decisions will be made? The great Thranduil does not often doubt his own mind or his intentions. Protecting his kingdom and the well being of his son, will always remain top priority.
1. What Was Lost Has Been Found

I don't own any of the characters, all of those belong to Tolkien. I'm merely taking them out for a test drive. OC's within this story are my own.

All criticism welcomed, hopefully whoever reads this enjoys! I hope to write more for this story, the idea just sort of popped into my head while i was trying to write for my other fic.

Read & review, let me know your thoughts :)

* * *

An unidentified evil drew forth towards the borders of Mirkwood forest, threatening all who lived within the many areas including those who resided within the halls of the great Elven king. Many suspected from where the untitled evil emanated but that still remained unproven.

With danger more prominent and real a threat than ever, Thranduil, the great Elven king was left no choice but to increase the patrol around his city's gates. Improving the safety of his people was paramount, even if the increased protection only heightened their fear of the forthcoming threat. The fact that the king's only son was a captain of that guard only helped to increase his own anxiety, Legolas was more than capable of defending himself, of that the king was sure. However, there have been many a time that an enemy of Mirkwood has tried to use the Captain of the guard's royal bloodline to their advantage. You could receive a lot if you happened to hold hostage a member of an Elven royal family- even more so when that member was the only remaining heir to the throne.

King Thranduil sat on his ethereal throne, watching the elves of the woodland realm continue on around him. Most didn't spare him a glance as they scurried around, the tension amongst the people could be felt. They were worried of the outcomes of the latest venture of the guard. The choice was simple, they had none. The source of the newfound evil had to be located, then once they had ample information then an action plan had to be taken, they would either fight or they would lock the gates leading into the Elven halls and protect only their own border outside the woodland. This was a course of action most familiar with the Elven king, Thranduil put the protection of his own people above all else, even alliances. Old or new, one day they would be broken but the lives of his people, that was something not destined to end any time soon.

As Thranduil pondered this a guard approached the throne, his eyes remaining downcast until he had reached his destination, raising his head proudly he began to address the king.

"My lord" The guard inclined his head with a bow, a show of respect for his king "News from the watch, the patrol returns. 2 hours ride away, they are just about to enter back through the forest"

"Very Well" he nodded in response, one quick hand movement and the elf was gone, leaving the kind once more alone with his thoughts.

oOo

The woodland elves gathered in the King's hall, eagerly awaiting the return of the patrol sent forth. For the reassurances of once again seeing loved ones, knowing they had returned without harm.

The guards that had remained behind where the bare minimal the king felt were needed to protect Mirkwood in the absence of most of their able bodied warriors. They were fully dressed in their uniforms, a show of respect to their fellow warriors returning home, hopefully with good news.

Thranduil himself was anxious to lay eyes on his only child, to feel the relief of seeing Legolas once more return to him unharmed but showing this was never a wise decision. So with that in mind the king remained in the background of the gathering, reclining on one of the available chairs he put on an all too familiar mask, one of boredom.

Loud noises of excitement filled the once subdued and silent hall as the dispatched elves returned home, their faces looking as close to tired as Elven features could. Thranduil felt the welcome flood of relief as he laid eyes on his only son, walking towards his father. A small welcoming smile dawned over his face as Thranduil stood to greet his son.

"Legolas, you've returned unharmed?"

"Of course" the much younger elf replied with a small smile of his own, turning to look upon his companions as the reunited with loved ones.

"All went well? What news of the borders & this evil?" although this son was tired and most likely in need of rest the king felt it best to question him straight away.

"Yes, Dol Guldur is definitely the source of this" the young prince raised his arms and then released them with a sigh, almost as if he was grasping for an explanation "Evil, that is the only word to fully describe it. Although Dol Guldur appears to be abandoned still. Without sending out a party to the ruins there is no way to know for sure. Whatever it is and wherever it comes forth from father, it moves quickly."

"You've done all that was asked my son, you have my gratitude and that of your people" he nodded towards Legolas before returning to his position on the heavy wooden chair, resting his head against the tall back board gently. "There were no injures I assume?"

"No" the young elf visibly straightened, a clear sign to his father that whatever he was about to say next was not something he deemed as good news. "We did however run into a few complications on the journey back"

"You were attacked?" Thranduil couldn't hide the concern in his voice as he continued his conversation with Legolas, eager for all the information his son could share with him.

"We weren't no, although some mortals were. Orcs, we think" The stiff and uncomfortable stance of the prince did not relax even when the king resumed his casual perusal of the dispersing crowd.

"Forgive the interruption, my lord" One of Thranduil's oldest and most trusted guard's approached them both, bowing his head to both the king and his son as he did so.

"I'm glad to see you back within the safety of the walls Elenion (Ehl-ee-nee-on)" The kind bowed his head in return.

"I was wondering what we would do with the child?" Elenion turned to Legolas, his gaze questioning as he gestured to his wife who stood patiently behind her husband, the small bundle now visible in her arms.

"What child?" Thranduil asked, tilting his head to look at the being held within the security of Airemana's (Eye-ray-mahn-ah) embrace.

"The complication father" Legolas eyes followed those of his fathers, resting on the small child being soothed by the warrior's wife. "We found it on our way back, strewn beside the bodies of its kin. Apparently left for dead."

"An infant this young would most definitely perish on its own without care, we thought you would know what to do with it my lord" Elenion answered, his tone unsure as he tried to determine the outcome of his decision. He didn't know how well the king would take to a child of man being brought into his halls, Mirkwood didn't receive guests often. It had been many centuries since a mortal of any age was welcomed into the realm of the woodland king.

"Bring the child forth Airemana" The king stood and held his hand out towards the woman, encouraging her when he saw the uncertainty and momentary fear cross her gentle features. With an encouraging prod from her husband Airemana slowly walked towards the king, avoiding his grasp as she cradled the child closely, her grip visibly tightening around the bundle the closer she got.

"I mean you no harm Airemana" Thranduil tried his best to reassure her as the worry etched its way onto her face.

"It's not my wellbeing I worry for, my lord" the woman bowed respectfully to the king but never removed her gaze from his. Elenion stiffened behind her.

"Was that an accusation, my dear?" Thranduil couldn't keep the small sly smile from his lips. His eyes glanced around the now completely empty hall, relaxing to see that they were once more alone.

"No…" Airemana mumbled almost to herself as her gaze moved down to the sleeping child in her arms. "I just meant…"

"I know very well what you meant" taking a step towards the woman, Thranduil could now see the slightest hint of creamy skin within the confines of the thick fur blanket. "Do you truly believe your king would harm an innocent child? From any race of the free people?"

"No, my lord" the woman shook her head "I do not believe you would dirty your hands yourself" The distaste in her tone was clear, Airemana had never hidden her distaste for the great Elven king but she made an effort to voice it less, given her husband's loyal adoration towards Thranduil.

"Enough Airemana" Elenion appeared beside his wife once more, his grasp firmly on her upper arm in restraint, warning her of the trouble her treacherous tongue was about to get her into.

"Relax Elenion" Thranduil smiled to his old friend, raising his hands in a gesture of peace "Your wife's dislike of me is not hidden from my knowledge. I can respect the fire within her, although you remember my dear, that it can be dangerous to speak your mind to those who stand above you. Be grateful that your husband has proven himself a loyal and worthy friend" Elenion walked around his wife and stood before her, temporarily blocking Thranduil's view of the woman and the child in question.

"What are you doing you silly elf?!" the woman protested as her husband reached down and removed the child from her grasp, it was without struggle as Airemana obviously hadn't considered him a threat in anyway. Completely ignoring his infuriated wife Elenion turned towards the king, his arms outstretched in offering.

"Forgive her" Elenion smiled tightly towards his old friend and sovereign. "The decision is of course your own, take the child we trust you know best what to do with it"

Gently his hands grasped the fur blanket, taking the child into his arms and staring down at the small mortal, rosy cheeks and a dark collection of chestnut curls all that could be seen. "Very well my friend, thank you" Thranduil mumbled his last words to Elenion as he moved towards the large ornate doors, pulling his wife unwilling behind. Airemana's concerned gaze never left the small child within his grasp until the white door shut behind her. The silence descended once more in the large hall as he continued to watch the sleeping child, fascinated by each rise and fall, each inhale and exhale.

"What should we do?" Legolas asked his tone completely impassive, his disinterest in the situation obvious.

"I do not know" he answered honestly. "It has been many a year since I held an infant this young in my arms, it does not seem that long ago you were a new born elfling" Legolas peered down at the infant in his father's grasp and shrugged, turning to take his leave.

oOo

The halls of the woodland realm were quiet, almost deserted as Thranduil made his way along & through the many familiar passageways, out towards the main centre and then further past towards the many elven homes.

With his cloak over his head keeping his long almost white locks tucked beneath he proceeded in secret, keeping his presence and purpose hidden from the few who were around him. A small shot of pain flowed through his scalp as a handful of his flowing hair was tugged upon sharply, his passenger deciding to make herself known. The heat the radiated from the small mortal was enough of a reminder that she was there, tucked safely beneath his cloak as he continued on his way around his own city. The small hand that encased his hair never let go, she continued to tug at the locks for the remainder of their journey.

The current broke against the protruding rocks as Thranduil looked out along the river, pulling his light cloak back to reveal the package contained beneath. The small child's eyes adjusted to the light of the shinning moon above her head with a few brief blinks, her dark eyes looking upon his own. Moving his gaze back out towards the speedily running river Thranduil began to contemplate his decision. It was most definitely for the best, a wise choice but was it one he would come to regret? Could a child of man really be raised within the confines of an elven kingdom? Did he really want a mortal present for 50-60 years? Their lifespan was so short in comparison to that of the Eldar.

"May I ask what you're doing here, my lord?" Elenion appeared right on schedule, a mere few steps behind him.

"I decided it was time I visited you once more, my friend" Thranduil smiled as he turned to face the elf, who was now wearing a casual tunic. His uniform long since discarded.

"Then you should use the front door" Elenion smiled back at him "and not linger in my garden, if you were to disturb any of my wife's plants I would be fearful for your safety"

"Ahh, yes. Airemana." Thranduil's smile widened as he pictured the fury on the elf's face to discover him prodding through her flower beds. "That is why I am here"

"She did not mean what she said earlier" Elenion quickly defended his wife, panic shooting up over his usually calm features.

"Relax, mellon" shortening the distance between them both Thranduil quickly passed him the small bundle, detaching his hair from her grasp in the process. "I don't mean your wife any harm, I brought her the child. I know you both have longed for one of your own over the centuries, children among our kind is growing more of a difficulty with each passing year" he sighed as he looked down towards the child once more "hopefully she will bring you the joy you both seek, if only for a temporary time." Re-adorning his cloak, the king quickly moved through the garden, closing the gate as he exited the grounds of Elenion's home.

"My lord?" Elenion stared between the infant and his king. "Are you certain?"

"Yes" Thranduil nodded as he noticed the appearance of Airemana at the door of their home. "Who knows, maybe your wife will think of me more kindly now?" He turned and left the pair to admire the child further, a smirk playing across his lips at the shocked expression not well hidden upon Airemana's face.


	2. Afterall, What Is In A Name?

Can i just say a **big massive thank you** to everyone who has reviewed, followed & favored this?! I didn't expect such a response to the first chapter but i'm so elated that everyone who read it & shared their thoughts with me either through review or pm enjoyed!

If you're reviewing under as a guest i can't reply to you unfortunately but hopefully i managed to answer the questions that were asked via review & pm. If i haven't, i'll hopefully get back to you soon.

I meddled slightly with a small POV change during this chapter, i hope it goes down well and not too uneven throughout. Breaks within the chapter will be set with an 'oOo' so hopefully that makes the transition easier, which is a mixture of laziness and inability on my part, each time i tried to do it without it just seemed to jumbled.

Excuse any grammar or spelling errors contained in the writing below as i haven't yet proof read this chapter, procrastination at it's worst.

There have been a few inquiring to the pairing of this fic, many assuming Thranduil/Oc but i haven't made up my mind on that yet if im honest. I need to explore my OC further before i make a final call on that one, your input with this will be taken on board.

Read & Review, once more your opinions and criticism are most welcome. Please be gentle though.

* * *

At the foot of the throne paced one of the most trusted members of the King's guard, looking more uncomfortable and unsure than Thranduil had ever seen. The worry seemed to now be etched upon the familiar face of the elf who was now considered a close friend and advisor.

"You have something on your mind mellon" Thranduil sat up further in the large seat, his attention now fully focused on Elenion. "Whatever it is, speak." With a small wave of the hand he urged Elenion on, eager to hear what it was that appeared to be consuming his friends attention and causing such behaviour.

"It is Airemana" Elenion sighed heavily, drawing up two fingers to pinch at the bridge of his nose, the exhaustion was becoming more evident as the days passed.

"Of course" Thranduil couldn't contain the smile that spread across his usually placid features "Do tell me what it is that your spirited wife has done now to cause you such grief, I warned you before you were bound to her that her ways would bring you much fret" a small laugh escaped his lips as he thought of all the ways Airemana's difference of personality would trouble the elf before him.

"She hasn't done anything, not yet anyway" another heavy sigh fell from Elenion with a heave of his chest, he took a few more steps towards the foot of the throne.

"Explain" Thranduil continued to encourage the half-hearted conversation, Elenion was growing more uncomfortable, his stance changing every few minutes along with the intertwining of his fingers, constantly seeking out anything new to move around.

"She has made a request" Elenion stared to pace once more, walking closer to the edge of the steps this time and then turning about to retrace his previous movements.

"And what has she requested of you this time?" Thranduil could feel one solitary brow quirk with curiosity.

"She requests nothing of me my lord but of you" Elenion turned to face his king, a look of apology apparent.

"Hmm" Thranduil sighed as he sat further forward on the throne, slowly getting to his feet and descending the small steps carefully until he stood a few meters away from the elf, his face remained as stoic and uninterested as always, however the excitement that flowed through him at the prospect of Airemana asking him for anything was delicious. Airemana's dislike of Thranduil was no well-kept secret, in fact it was something she showed openly, from her looks towards the Elven king to the snide comments or remarks she would make during any form of conversation. If it were not for the fact that she was bound to Elenion she would have suffered for her blatant disrespect. "What can I do for your lovely wife?" Thranduil moved himself away from Elenion, pretending to look over his surroundings in an attempt to hide the growing smirk.

"Well Airemana was wondering if we could have a naming day celebration in honour of our daughter" Elenion's fingers once more clasped the bridge of his nose as his eyes shut quickly, elf's rarely needed sleep but this one looked like he could make use of a week's much needed uninterrupted rest. "I know that this is an Elven tradition and that the child has not a trace of Eldar in her but we feel if she is to be raised amongst us then she should be treated as one of our own. Every child has the right to a name; we would like to give our daughter hers as is common practice within Mirkwood, before all the elves of the woodland realm. We would also use the date as that to celebrate her birth every year on, as we don't know for sure when she was born."

"Do you wish to have a naming day celebration for the child before all of Mirkwood Elenion? Or does this idea belong fully to your wife?" Thranduil still hadn't turned to face the elf but could feel him shift behind him.

"I know that this request, if granted, could cause some trouble for you my lord but I ask it anyway, on behalf of my wife and myself. We were given the child to raise as our own and that we shall, she will not be kept in our home and hidden away from sight. We request that she be acknowledged officially, it would please us both equally."

"I will take some time to deliberate on this" Moving back towards the stairs Thranduil sat back atop his throne and paid no further mind towards the guard at the bottom of the stoop, his thoughts drifting elsewhere as Elenion took his leave.

oOo

Elenion walked home slowly, revelling in the serenity of the realm at this late hour, knowing that once he crossed the threshold of the front entrance all peace and quiet would quickly evaporate. For something so small the child could certainly make her presence known. He could never recall a time in his many years that he had felt so weary and in need of rest, unsure of whether this was an experience shared by all parents or if it was just by those who were raising a child of man. He hadn't had any cause over the years to pay any mind to that of the few elflings born or their sleeping habits. With regret that his journey didn't last as long as he had hoped, Elenion grasped the handle of the door and drew in a deep breath, mentally trying to prepare himself for the carnage that awaited him on the other side.

Silence was all that was on the other side to greet him, moving quickly into the kitchen to peer out of the window Elenion's eyes scanned the darkness of their garden for any sign of his wife. That was where she had taken the child the night before, in an attempt to soothe her cries Airemana thought that maybe some fresh air would help the small human settle, it was to no avail of course, the cries continued into the small hours of the night until she eventually albeit reluctantly drifted off into a sleep.

Airemana was soon found, perched gingerly on a small chair within their chambers she cradled the child within her arms, slowly rocking the bundle back and forth in her grasp.

"I must be that deprived of rest that my mind has taken to dreaming" Elenion smiled happily as he continued to watch the scene before him, his sudden appearance startling his wife as her head snapped up, her eyes no longer upon the sleeping child. She relaxed visibly when her eyes settled onto those of her husbands.

"Mmhm, she's finally asleep" Airemana smiled, the exhaustion evident on her gentle features more than his own. Her usually perfectly combed brown hair was unkempt, flowing freely and unrestrained around her oval face, sprawling wildly down her side. "How did your talk with the king go?" she kept her voice quiet, not wanting to intrude upon the sleeping child but the disfavour could not be hidden.

"It went well" Elenion sighed as he removed his dark green cloak, gently placing it on the bed as he started the sometimes laborious process of removing his uniform.

"That is a very vague answer my love" Airemana's tone was still low but retained the steel edge, there was no avoiding her questions.

"The king needs time to think about it Airemana, he is gracious to even do so" Elenion defended his king and friend as he would always continue to do, even when it meant risking the wrath of his bonded.

"Gracious?!" Airemana hissed the words out quietly, her face contorting from gentle to angry within seconds. "Please Elenion, tell me how it is gracious for him to give her to us but then not grant such a simple request? A naming ceremony is something received by every elfling in this kingdom or any other elfdom within middle-earth. It's a birth right of our people, why must he even consider it? The answer should be simple! But not to your precious _king_" again the word king dripped from her tongue like venom.

"He must consider it as she is not an elf Airemana, you said it yourself it is the birth right of our people and something automatically given to a new born elf. But she is not an elf my love. This may turn heads and leave many upset, from this realm and other should word travel! I feel I should also remind you that the moment you bound yourself to me, Thranduil became your king also. Do not speak of him with such repulsion; he does not deserve the distaste you show for him" Elenion noticed the lecturing tone he used when reprimanding new recruits of the guard slip firmly into use as he spoke. "Your behaviour towards the king could still get you into a fair amount of trouble Airemana; you have only been shown such leniency because you are mine. Do not think that your actions will continue to be looked over, for the benefit of both of us please watch your tongue! Before you find yourself removed from the woodland realm and back to where you came."

"We could have stayed there Elenion, things would have been different then" her tone was distant when she finally answered him, her voice almost ghost like.

"Yes, they would have been. You however would not be holding in your arms what you do now if we had made that choice" Elenion moved quickly over to his wife, placing a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"We?" she laughed to herself, the chuckle sounding bitter to his ears "Please, the decision to remain within the borders of Mirkwood belonged to you and no other my love" Airemana shrugged her shoulder out of his grasp, receiving no complaint from her husband. Gingerly she began to rise from the small chair, cradling the child to her chest. "I don't want to waste my time thinking on this further Elenion, I would like to enjoy this quiet while she sleeps."

Recognising a dismissal Elenion grabbed a tunic from the drawer and removed himself from their chamber, deciding it was best to take his rest elsewhere for the evening.

oOo

The head of the committee in charge of organising the King's celebrations looked over at Thranduil with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Is there a problem Lainadan?" Thranduil addressed the man sharply, his patience wearing thin this day.

"No my lord, of course not" Lainadan inclined his head softly in the king's direction "I just find it most strange that we would celebrate such a thing, more strange the fact that you are insistent upon hosting the event"

"Why do you find it strange that I would wish to celebrate with Elenion and his wife? He has protected the halls of this kingdom valiantly for many, many years Lainadan. You are in charge of organising the celebrations, well now we have a cause to celebrate."

"But my lord, she is not an elven child" Lainadan sighed, his exasperation clear "A naming day is an elven tradition, this child you speak of is a human."

"Do you think I am unaware of that fact?!" Thranduil could no longer withhold his own frustration with the elf before him, his already short temper being tested by the man. He rose from his seat as his voice retained it high level, shouting across the room. "I suggest you script the proper invitations for such an event and have them delivered quickly! We shall host the naming day within my own halls the day after next!" With a quick flick of the wrist he dismissed the elf without a second glance.

Thranduil poured himself a glass of wine, carefully so as not to spill a drop. He bought this cask for himself mostly, the wines made in Mirkwood were definitely fine compared to that of the other Elven cities but the men of Lake Town could certainly make a delicacy when they put effort to it. The first sip of the liquid was heaven for his taste buds, swirling the small delight around his tongue before swallowing it heartily, his anger slowly starting to evaporate.

"What were you shouting about?" Legolas asked with amusement as he entered the room, his hand trailing along a bookshelf as he made his way forward towards the desk. "You could be heard all the way down the hall" Perching himself on the corner of the elaborately carved wooden desk the young prince picked up a small collection of parchments and slowly began to peruse the content written there.

"It was nothing more than a slight disagreement with Lainadan" Thranduil shrugged, brushing off the subject and wishing to speak of it no more.

"Lainadan? Why has he come out of hiding, what have you got him planning now father?" Legolas laughed as Thranduil continued to try and avoid his questions. "Another unnecessary event no  
doubt!"

"Correction, none of the events thrown by myself are unnecessary! If you must know we will be hosting a naming day celebration here the day after next, that was the source of the aggravation between myself and that stubborn elf" Thranduil quickly sat himself back down behind the desk, his hands grasping the parchment Legolas was sifting through and removing it from his gaze. "Do not involve yourself with matters that don't concern you, son of mine"

"Do you refer to the reports from Lothlorien or the naming day?" Legolas asked, amusement still clear within his tone. Seeing his usually regal and reserved father so flustered was a rare sight, one he enjoyed immensely.

"The reports Legolas" Thranduil quickly tucked them away within a drawer of the desk, turning a small gold key and locking them away from prying eyes. "The naming day celebration will be no secret, it shall be held within my own great hall and you of course will be required to attend." There was no room for debate in Thranduil's tone as he offered out an instruction to his son.

"I cannot fathom why we would be holding such an event, I can't recall the last time my eyes rested upon a pregnant elf" Legolas' brow furrowed as the all too sensitive issue of the lack of elven children now roaming in the city was brought to the forefront of his mind. For his people to continue on there must of course be a continuing bloodline. "There have been no elflings born in Mirkwood for over 50 years father, unless you have been hiding something from me"

"I'm all too aware of the time that has passed since the last birth here" Thranduil's own expression mimicked that of his son, worry. "It concerns me greatly; I do not know what to do about it. I fear there is nothing we can do to remedy the problem. I feel this new evil that has been stirring slowly is to blame; it draws upon the life force of our people. We cannot strive in a place of such darkness Legolas."

"I share this fear" the prince nodded slowly as he stood up from his perch. "Then why would we hold such an event? We have no elfling to name."

"Unfortunately we do not" Thranduil agreed slowly "However Elenion and Airemana would much like to celebrate their daughter, I would much like to show my appreciation for the captain by doing so"

"You can't be serious" Legolas frowned deeply as he noted the vacant expression once again returning to his father's features "Elenion asked for such a thing? Knowing full well that this is a custom amongst our people? That child is not one of us, why should we extend such an important elven custom towards a stray child of man?"

"Because Elenion has served us well!" Thranduil could feel his control once again slipping away "Have you forgotten so quickly all he has done for our city, for our people and of course for yourself Legolas. Had it not been for his training you would never have had made it to the position within the rank of the guard as you have, my son. Nor would you be here today, you were just an elfling yourself when your mother perished under the swords of those vile creatures, had it not been for the tenacity of Elenion I would have lost you both that day."

Refusing to argue the subject further with his son Thranduil quickly removed himself from his seat and out the high door of his study, refusing to even look upon Legolas as he done so. This was proving to be as difficult as he had feared; there would be more than one elf to convince.

oOo

The tables of the great hall were decorated beautifully, an intricate mixture of flowers scattering the surfaces and of course wound together to hang gracefully from the ceiling, the main colours within the collection were white and pink, the most obvious choice when celebrating the naming day of a new-born female.

The hall itself was full of guests, all of them elven and all of them native to Mirkwood. Well with the exception of one. Thranduil suspected that most decided to attend not out of respect for one of the most esteemed captains the ranks of the Mirkwood guard had ever seen but out of either curiosity of the rumours quickly circulating or fear to turn down an invitation to an event hosted by that of their king.

"Well" Legolas sighed as he took in his surroundings "It appears you have the attention of every elf within Mirkwood"

"I expected no less" Thranduil shrugged, brushing off the mere implication of no one attending the event. He could see the side way glances he was receiving from many of his own people, some of curiosity others of concern.

"Thank you, this is certainly more than either of us were expecting" Elenion moved over to stand beside his king, eager to share his gratitude with his the great elven king. "We merely sought your permission to hold a naming day celebration of our own" Elenion smiled tightly as he took in the vast crowd before him, people moving around the tables stacked with delicacies to the crowds huddled around tables deep in conversation.

"A mere celebration at the river of your home would not suffice for the daughter of Elenion" Thranduil smiled at the man sincerely, clasping his shoulder as he himself headed towards the table containing the wine glasses.

"You do know the trouble this could cause?" Legolas turned his gaze towards his previous commander, his blue eyes meeting those of Elenion's steely grey.

"Yes" Elenion nodded, turning his gaze from the prince.

"But you ask it anyway." Legolas also removed his gaze, seeking out the child in question.

"We only ask that from this day forth that the child is treated the same as any other, we would hope the people would look upon her as they would if my wife had carried her herself" Elenion replied stiffly, not expecting any form of interrogation from the prince this night, although he had expected it from others.

"There you are" Airemana gave her husband a reprimanding look as she slid in beside him, the familiar package within an embrace, it appeared to the rest of Mirkwood that the child was never put down, always cradled in the security of its adoptive mother. "I've been looking all over for you" she sighed contently as she leaned her head against Elenion's shoulder.

"Lady Airemana" The prince nodded to her in greeting, remaining every courteous even with his disagreement for their decision.

"Prince Legolas" she showed the same manners back towards the young prince, not holding the same distaste for Legolas as she did his father. Hopefully in the case of this elf the apple had indeed fallen far from the tree.

"Are you enjoying the festivities tonight?" the prince asked mildly curious.

"We are indeed" she smiled over at him brightly, Elenion's arm slowly slipping around her waist to draw her in close. "We are just happy to finally get to announce her to everyone and of course show her off" Airemana smiled down at the bundle of creamy skin and rosy cheeks encased in her arms.

"This is her naming day so I feel it would be apt to ask, what have you decided on for a name?" Legolas remained distant throughout the conversation, noticing the glances the trio received and the narrowed eyes that moved to look upon the child.

"Meriniel" Elenion smiled down at the infant as his hand moved to lightly trace over the dark chestnut curls adorning the crown of her small head. "For we have no doubt of the joy she shall bring us"

"Very apt indeed" Thranduil nodded his head in agreement as he walked back towards the group, a look of determination set on his face. "Shall we begin?"


	3. Temper, Temper

**Nearly 20 reviews already & 600 visitors? That's kinda crazy. Thanks to everyone who takes the time to leave a wee comment at the bottom to either tell me what you're thinking so far or share your opinions, I really appreciate it! inspires me to keep on going, and writing in the hopes that you'll also enjoy the next one!**

**There were a lot of responses to the possible pairing in the future chapters of this fic, a few wanted me to create another OC elf, some requested Haldir and others Legolas or Thranduil. It's already clear that I wont be able to make everyone happy with this! I just hope when I do finally make a choice on this that not too many are disappointed. **

**For the guest who asked about Airemana & where she comes from, her past will be revealed throughout the chapters so don't worry I promise you will find out :)**

**There is a bit of a time jump in this chapter, just letting y'all know in advance! **

**Read and review, I love hearing your thoughts on the chapter and what you hope for in future ones. Don't be shy I don't bite and if you're logged in and not a guest I can actually reply to your reviews. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

The large thick green cloak that covered and shielded the members of the King's guard was once more in place, the thick but light material providing extra warmth against the bitter elements as the patrol made their way back towards the protections of the city.

Elenion was accustomed to being at the front of these patrols, leading the troops safely to their destinations and then back home again, this time however he was following behind another. Thranduil had decided to bestow a little more responsibility onto his son, putting him in command of the evening patrols was his way of achieving that task. The king, like all those around and close to the prince could sense his discontent, the young prince was becoming bored with his life within Mirkwood, not satisfied with merely being a member of the guard, the prince needed more. Legolas was not meant for a life on top the throne but fate had gifted him with it anyway, only the valar knew the true reasons behind this.

Legolas handled the extra task well, happy to be out in the open of the forest, his energy put towards the protection of his beloved city rather than the politics that were contained within. His nerves when they had set out from the gates to the city had been clear but the young prince soon became comfortable once more with his surroundings, relaxing within the familiar company of the soldiers as they began the quick perimeter search.

"You done well tonight" Elenion took a few steps, quickly reaching the side of the young prince. "Your father will be pleased"

"Do you think so?" Legolas laughed quietly to himself mostly. "It's difficult to tell his emotions on any day"

"He will be happy with the news also" Elenion added as an afterthought "The Mirkwood forest is something we must always be grateful for, it destroys most enemies before they even get a chance to show themselves."

"Indeed, he will be pleased that we have nothing more to report than a few dead orcs." Legolas nodded in agreement, his features returning to an impartial and stony mask that could contend with that of his fathers. Elenion slowed his pace, following behind the prince and letting his comrades move further forward in line, placing himself towards the back of the 10 elf patrol.

"What's the matter Elenion? Are you in no rush to return home?" Elenion couldn't tell who had spoken, the laughs that followed from each member of their party made it even harder to distinguish, he knew no one would take responsibility for the comment, not that he blamed them any for it.

"I'm very much looking forward to returning home, thank you for the concern" Elenion replied sharply, ignoring the laughs that continued on. It was now common knowledge with the population of woodland elves that the only place Elenion, captain and commander of the King's guard had any form of power was within that guard. Some sympathised with the elf, they had met Airemana and didn't envy him of her wrath while others only found it amusing. The captain of the guard, being given orders by a woman.

"With all due respect Elenion, I don't know how you stand it" A young recruit to the guard named Sadron turned to face him, smiling tightly "I know I would never enjoy taking orders from a woman, especially if she was bound to me. Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Well Sadron, it's that exact attitude that has repulsed the elven women of Mirkwood" Elenion laughed and was soon joined by his companions "Believe me, when you're bound you will agree to most things for a quiet and easy life, even more so if you're bound to an elf like my wife"

"I don't believe there is another elf out there like your wife sir" Sadron replied without a hint of humour.

"You may have a point there" Elenion sighed back in response.

oOo

Thranduil sat in the back of the room, covered mostly by shadow as the people around him continued on in their celebration. A young couple had bound themselves to each other, although a 'marriage' between two elves was something stamped and recognised by the joining of the pair, this young couple had decided to also have a small ceremony. It was nothing compared to the ceremonies carried out throughout the world of men, it was a mere hand fasting to openly express the union in a way that would be publicly recognised alongside their coupling.

A union between two elves was not something to be taken lightly, nor was it something that happened often. It was very rare for any elf to love more than the once in their long lives. Thranduil had of course heard of cases where, after separation, each had managed to move on. That only meant that their partners were not meant to be theirs. Once an elf finds their true love, there is no other. The loss of such a thing usually ends in death. Blessed with immortality, a broken heart is one of the few things that can kill an elf. The loss of that love removing all need for them to remain, some however do survive such a disaster, only if they have some other bond tying them to this world, children perhaps.

Thranduil couldn't remember the names of the young newly bound couple; he'd been told upon arrival of course but was not paying much attention. Boredom was what had brought him out from his private halls this night, nothing more. His task of ruling this realm, was of course a rather time consuming and sometimes lonely job, the passing of his wife had made the task even more difficult and weaning, if it hadn't been for his son or kingdom Thranduil had no doubt that he too, like many others, would have ceased with his hold on this life and faded out of existence.

He still found many attractive of course, his eyesight had not failed him but the prospect of even considering another to take the place of his late wife did not sit well, in fact it left behind a bitter taste in his stomach. No she could not be replaced and that's why, for the most part, Thranduil chose to spend as much of his day as possible in solitude. The looks he received from many a young elf, male and female alike, were one of the many factors that persuaded him not to attend such events usually. They stared over at him with a look of desire, all of those looks were not intended towards him but rather what an association with the king of the woodland realm could provide for them. It was not a desire for him as an elf but for what that elf could do for them – those looks were of ambition and nothing more. Company was not something he sought often as a result. He could see the wheels rotating upon each young fresh face as they took in the sight that was their king, thoughts churning quickly, maybe thinking of a way in which they could garner his attentions. An impossible mission of course, Thranduil was not easily swayed by a pretty face alone.

"Well who would have known" Airemana appeared before him, catching him off guard and pulling him from his thoughts.

"Who would have known what?" Thranduil asked, his tone remained one of disinterest.

"That you weren't actually chained within your halls" Airemana smiled to herself, noticing the stiffening of his shoulders at her almost accusation.

"Well you can see Airemana, that contrary to popular belief I'm not chained to anything" As if to prove his point Thranduil raised both his hands, the material of his tunic falling down his arms to reveal two very pale and unrestrained wrists.

"What brought you out of your dark rooms tonight then?" she inquired, her eyes scanning gthe crowd around the open hall.

"How do you know my rooms are dark Airemana?" Thranduil couldn't hide the amused quirk in his lip as he replied. "They may well be painted the brightest white, with fresh flowers all around and many, many candles lit"

"They're dark" she nodded seemingly to herself "I can just tell"

"If you have such insight my dear maybe you should put it to better use" Thranduil scolded dryly.

"Charming as ever" Airemana turned to face him, her eyes slanted shut peering down at him.

"You know I can't help myself" he shrugged effortlessly "It comes naturally"

"Whatever you tell yourself." Airemana continued to stare down at him with those half lidded eyes, watching him closely as if she was trying to discern some information from his movements. "Do you know when the patrol will return?" she quickly changed the subject, turning to smile at the young newly bound couple who happened to walk past them both.

"They may return in an hour" Thranduil tilted his head to look up at his friends wife, her hair was neatly kept as it always was, braided intricately to keep the long brown locks from her face "Or they could return in 12" he sighed shaking his head. "I do not share your gift for knowing everything Airemana"

"I find you incredibly infuriating" she admitted honestly, her voice not filling with the usual distaste, instead remaining passive and withdrawn.

"I know" Thranduil smiled "That fact brings me much amusement and joy. I'm surprised you are here, you usually can't be parted from Meriniel."

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice" Airemana sighed and sunk down onto one of the spare seats that remained unoccupied given their proximity to the king "My friend insisted I attend tonight, Meriniel is with her daughter"

"How long do you think you will feel the need to remain by her side?" Thranduil questioned curiously, Airemana's reluctance to be parted from the child had always struck him as odd, he of course recognised the need to be protective, but Airemana took this a little far. Elenion didn't seem to share her insistent need to be within the child's grasp.

"For the rest of her life" Airemana laughed, but it wasn't a light, joyful laugh as one would expect. It seemed almost dark and regretful. "They're weak Thranduil, scarily so. It pains me to think all that could have happened to her in the mere hour I have been away from her side, the prospect of her mortality scares me half to death" she smiled sadly as the thought conjured up more that remained unspoken.

"Hmm" the king hummed before hesitantly continuing "I feel that I may have made a terrible decision, one that will cause you both much heartache and despair in the coming years" Thranduil stared over at Airemana, trying to gauge her reaction.

"We will, no doubt, fall into the deepest depths of despair when the inevitable happens" she sighed tiredly "but the years of happiness we gain will certainly be worth it" Airemana done something that Thranduil did not expect, she rose from her seat quickly, placing her hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently "We will always be grateful, even if I don't always voice it Thranduil I will always be thankful" Airemana spared him another tight smile before she turned and left the gathering, no doubt to join her daughter once more. Thranduil couldn't help the smile that captured his own lips at her words, still after all these years, she refused to refer to him in any form as her king, it was always just Thranduil that she used to address him. Usually this didn't sit too well with the great elven king but for her he could show leniency, she was after all starting to show more tolerance and acceptance towards him. Her loyalties would always lie elsewhere though.

oOo

The house was quiet once more, the screaming and undeniable temper tantrum had finally subdued and all that was left in the wake of the destructive emotions, was a silently whimpering child. Airemana placed her daughter back onto the rug, blanket still strewn over the middle of the floor, in order to begin clearing away the violently discarded toys.

"Meriniel" Airemana sighed with frustration as the child began to cry again, more quietly this time, voicing her discontent with being placed from her comfortable lap and onto the padded ground. "I have to clean this up before your ada(father) gets home" Placing one fo the previously thrown toys within the childs grasp, once more the troublesome girl became distracted, toying the object within her tiny fingers, swinging it around without any sense of direction.

Once the task of cleaning up Meriniel's destruction was complete, Airemana moved quickly into her chamber, bringing back with her a small nightdress. The child put up a small but in the end feeble fight against her mother's wishes, as she seemed to always do. Keeping her cradled tightly against her chest Airemana rocked her back and forth gently, waiting for the milk to heat just a little in the small pan over the stove.

Meriniel drank from the small cup provided to her, with the help of her mother, spilling the tiniest of drops down her chin in the process. Airemana briefly considered bathing the child then and there, something she usually done every night but given the deviation in routine and then the subsequent outburst, the hours of the evening had flew past them and Meriniel was already awake two hours later than usual. No wonder she was tired and very fussy this evening, Airemana scolded herself quietly as she ran her fingers through short, chestnut brown curls, detangling them slowly as she went.

Finally asleep, she was able to place the child in her crib. Meriniel now had her own bedroom within the home, Elenion had to sacrifice his study which had caused a fair amount of arguments but he was more upset by the prospect of sharing their chamber for the next twenty odd years then having to downgrade to a small desk and a few books in the corner of the living area. Tucking a silken blanket over her sleeping frame, Airemana quickly left the room afraid that any slight movements or noise would wake her. The door was left ajar slightly, so that in the unfortunate case of Meriniel stirring her cries could be heard.

Walking slowly and carefully into her bedroom chamber, extinguishing candles as she went Airemana had never felt so relieved to have a day end in many a week. The older Meriniel became, the more difficult she was to manage. She'd heard people say that children were most difficult when they were new-borns but that had to be a fable, unless that rule only applied to elflings. Meriniel was becoming more herself with each passing day, her personality becoming more apparent along with her temper and demands. Was it usual for a child of her age to behave as such? Airemana had no clue, and when she did inquire she always received the same answer, her daughter wasn't an elf so the same rules would never apply to her child. Continuing to mull over the worrying thoughts on her daughters behaviour Airemana removed her dress, quickly adorning her night gown and climbed gratefully into the comfort of her bed, enjoying the feeling of the sheets hugging her immensely, even with the troubling thoughts roaming through her mind it didn't take long for sleep to take hold.

Airemana wasn't aware of another presence in the room until the bed beside her dipped and an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her backwards slightly.

"Elenion" she complained with a whine as cold knees tucked in behind her own "What time is it?"

"It's not long until dawn" her murmured quietly back into the darkness, his senses slowly dimming now he was safe and secure within his home. "How was Meriniel?" he questioned with a noticeable tone of reserve in his voice, not looking forward to the answer.

"The same" Airemana sighed as she relaxed into his grasp, moving further back into his embrace until she could feel his bare chest against her shoulders "She doesn't hold back from voicing her anger" Airemana laughed slightly, shaking her head as she thought about her the toys were discarded across the living area hours ago.

"I believe it is just her age" Elenion replied quietly, trying his best to reassure his worried wife.

"Can you believe we will celebrate her second birthday in a mere two days?" Airemana's tone changed into one of almost wonder but then quickly became one of sadness. Usually elven parents enjoyed celebrating their children's birthdays, throwing parties to mark each year but Elenion and Airemana couldn't find it within themselves to be joyous this year, the prospect of their daughters birthdays being of a limited amount was becoming more real with each passing month, she aged just the same as elflings would, although with elven children the process would reach its peak after 20 birthdays, the aging process slowing dramatically. Airemana wasn't full of knowledge of mortal children but she knew this wasn't the case, Meriniel would continue to age until old age took her.

"Stop thinking on such things, my love." Elenion placed a light kiss on her shoulder, his breath tickling the skin at the nape of her neck "We will celebrate each year we have with her, hopefully with a minimal amount of damage to our home" They both shared a small chuckle with each other as Airemana tried to put such thoughts to the side, Elenion was right, each year they had with Meriniel had to be treasured and celebrated. They were aware of their time limit and had to make the most of the years they had been blessed with, this is what she kept repeating to herself over and over again, until she eventually managed to fall back to sleep. It wasn't as peaceful second time around.


	4. Elves of Lothlorien Descend

**Sorry for the wait, thanks again to all those who have reviewed! I love reading your thoughts on the story & get a little excited each time i open my email to find a notification from one of you! Glad that you're enjoying so far!  
**

**Read & Review! I'll try and update again as soon as i can. **

**Apologies for any mistakes within, i haven't edited this yet. **

* * *

An amused grin took prominent stage on Thranduil's usually vacant expression as he witnessed one of the most esteemed members of his guard being bossed around his own home, the ancient and powerful elf following each instruction with little fuss as his daughter barked her orders.

"Ada!" Meriniel complained as Elenion reached for the wrong toy, he couldn't follow direction quickly enough for the young mortals liking.

"Well you have to be clearer, which one would you like?" Elenion pointed towards the collection of small figures contained within the wooden box and awaited further instruction.

"Them all" Meriniel paused before quickly adding a please to the end of her sentence. Thranduil knew that Airemana and Elenion had been strict in teaching their daughter manners, all elven children were taught them from a very young age but Thranduil couldn't tell if it was just her age, or maybe even her race that seemed to slow her down just a little, she would always catch up with herself and perform the right corrections which was definitely better than nothing.

Elenion walked slowly over to the small child seated on the floor and handed her the wooden box, receiving a grateful smile in return. It didn't take long for Meriniel to become completely immersed in the figures between her small delicate fingers. Figures like these could be bought for a price at the market but Thranduil suspected that Elenion had carved them himself, the fine details seemed too exquisite for what he himself had seen on offer.

"You never told me why you're here?" Elenion turned his gaze from the playing child onto Thranduil, his eyes full of barely concealed suspicion.

"Can't an old friend just decide to visit another?" Thranduil asked with a smirk, knowing very well that Elenion would never accept this as an answer, not even from his oldest friend and king.

"No" Elenion shook his head, one dark lock falling from behind his ear "That is the behaviours of most elves I know Thranduil but not you, you're not known for leaving your halls."

"Well I decided to make an exception" Thranduil shrugged, his own eyes still fixed upon Meriniel and the movements she was making with the figures.

"Yes but why?" Elenion pushed for an answer, Thranduil sighed knowing full well that the topic would not be dropped.

"Tell me, where is your lovely wife?" Thranduil questioned as he pulled himself from his seat gracefully and crossed the small open room to stare expectantly out of the window.

"She will be back soon" Elenion answered with a stiffness to his tone that wasn't present a moment ago "What has Airemana to do with your visit?"

"Nothing much really" Thranduil turned and smiled at the elf, his friends stance relaxing noticeably. "I just thought you would like to know that there will be an envoy soon arriving"

"Guests here?" Elenion seemed almost taken aback with the news "But we very rarely have or accept any strangers into the kingdom"

"Yes" Thranduil sighed, his shoulders tensing at the thought of their impending arrival "But these aren't just any visitors Elenion, we will welcome a small group of Lorien elves."

"Elves, from the Golden Wood?" Elenion's tone was now sharp, almost demanding "They come here why?!" Noticing the change in atmosphere the child looked up from her toy's and quickly stared between her father and the king.

"They will arrive today Elenion" Thranduil sighed and headed towards the door, not wanting to upset his old friend any further. "I suggest you inform your wife of their arrival, there will be a feast tonight in honour of our guests. I insist upon your attendance, feel free to bring Airemana and Meriniel also of course."

Not wasting his time re-adorning his cloak Thranduil exited the family home and started on the walk back towards the deep halls of his kingdom and the sanctity and solitude of his private rooms with his only regret being that he'd missed out on the chance to look upon Airemana's expression when she discovered that a group from Lothlorien would soon be amongst their kingdom.

oOo

Elenion paced nervously back and forth outside his family home, waiting on his wife and daughter to finish whatever ritual they were partaking in to be suitably dressed and ready for tonight's festivities.

The tension in Airemana was clear, it could be seen by anybody even those who didn't know her as well as he did. Her nervousness and uncertainty about tonight was only fuelling his own. Elenion didn't like surprises, nor did he like the thought of his wife back in the same room as any elf from the wood of Lothlorien. It had been many a year since either of them had looked upon someone from the Golden Wood and he had hoped they would never have to again.

"We're ready" Airemana sighed heavily as she walked down the small steps to join her husband, wrapping her fingers through his, they began the walk up to the kings halls quietly, neither of them speaking, listening only to the soft hum escaping from Meriniel as she followed slowly behind them.

oOo

"We thought you had decided not to join us" Legolas whispered quietly as Elenion walked up to stand beside the young prince, his wife and daughter not far behind. Airemana's pace showed her reluctance to be here.

"We both know it wouldn't be wise to refuse a personal invite from your father Legolas" Elenion sighed with frustration, his eyes moving to scan the small intimate gathering. The tables in the hall were adorned with delicacies so it was definitely a feast, just more of a small private one.

"We both know that yes" Legolas agreed with a small curt nod "But I still thought you would refuse to attend, I never thought I'd see Airemana here either"

"Well, it seems it's once more time for her to face them" Elenion could feel his jaw tighten as all his previous interactions with a few Lorien elves drifted to the front of his thoughts. The presence of his wife at his side as she approached was one of relief to have her with him, but also one of apprehension as every nerve in his body was telling him to grab her by the arm and simply turn around.

"Come" Airemana whispered to him quietly, tugging him forward slowly as her arm hooked in and around his elbow "There is no point delaying further, we both know if we do not attend then someone will be sent to fetch me, do you think my mother will send her love?" Airemana laughed to herself, the sound was almost bitter to his ears.

oOo

Thranduil could feel the tension in the room the minute the new guests arrived, Elenion stepped into the room with his wife on his arm and Meriniel following in her mother's footsteps closely. Legolas wasn't far behind them, Thranduil had asked him to watch for their arrival, if they hadn't arrived within a certain amount of time then his son was charged with going to fetch them, carrying an order from the king for their appearance tonight.

Elenion was wearing a fine tunic, the dark brown and green colours within the fabric close to that of his guard uniform, widely worn throughout Mirkwood. Airemana was also dressed finely, a long flowing green dress to match that of her husband with her brunette hair braided carefully behind her ears. Meriniel wasn't dressed in green, her gown was a light silver that reflected the light slightly as she walked, her own unruly chestnut curls were also pinned back but not braided, it would take hours to braid hair like hers, instead each section of curls was pinned back by jewel pins. All eyes were on the couple, then moved further down to the smaller height of their daughter, who was now hiding unsuccessfully behind the skirt of her mother's dress.

"Welcome" Thranduil stood from the table and gestured to the empty seats at each side of him. "Please, sit"

"Sorry we are late" Elenion bowed his head to the elven king as he helped seat his wife and Meriniel at the table.

"That's quite alright" Thranduil gracefully sat back down, noticing the glances that were being cast in Airemana's direction then down to the small figure perched on a chair beside her, currently twirling a fork in her small hands. He had suspected that news of Meriniel would have reached the woods of Lothlorien by now but perhaps he was wrong, the seemed a little taken back to see Airemana with the child. "I believe you're already acquainted with the members of our company" Thranduil raised one lithe wrist to gesture towards the four Lorien elves that sat not far from the couple. "Haldir, Rumil, Orophin and Handion I don't believe you have met Meriniel yet" Thranduil then gestured to the small child as she raised her head to stare at them all curiously. All four of the elves just bowed their head slightly, apparently lost for words at this news. Of course all of them assumed Meriniel to be their daughter by blood; if her hair at any point during the evening failed to cover her ears then they were in for a small shock.

"Shall we discuss our terms?" Haldir was the first to speak up and distract his company, putting a stop to the stares of curiosity they were casting upon Airemana and her daughter.

oOo

The atmosphere in the room was almost palpable as tempers flared wildly, Thranduil and Legolas were the only two around the table to keep silent watching the exchange between parties with interest.

"You cannot deny your lineage or your duty any longer!" Haldir bit the words out through his clenched jaw as his fist once more clenched upon the table, his distress with the woman before him apparent. Airemana's jaw matched his own, her brows were drawn together as a frown creased her features, her eyes glowering back to meet those belonging to the marchwarden of Lothlorien.

"You have no sway over me Haldir, you never have so do not think you can tell me what to do now" Airemana replied, her tone thin but deadly, her gaze never wavering as she continued to stare over at the man from across the table. Meriniel shifted uncomfortably in her seat, casting curious glances over to her mother, obviously shocked and a little frightened with the display.

"You never should have left Lothlorien" Haldir spat out accusingly as he spared a brief glance towards Elenion. It was clear that he would be the focus of the blame for that decision.

"I had no choice but to leave Lothlorien" Airemana bit back, Meriniel left her seat beside her mother and slowly walked around to her father pulling on his arm until he obligingly sat her onto his lap, her delicate finger entwining into his dark hair, curling strands around fingers and playing with each. "If my husband wasn't accepted then neither was I" she continued resolutely.

"We would have accepted him eventually Airemana and you know this, the decision was his! We both know well that Elenion refused to leave Mirkwood and his position in Thranduil's guard! Yet, with more to lose you made the sacrifices?"

"I sacrificed nothing Haldir" Airemana retorted quietly, her stretching out to grasp Elenion's "I only gained a wonderful husband and a beautiful family"

"You belong with your people" Haldir continued, his argument becoming monotonous to all present. "You belong with your mother and father Airemana, they miss you terribly."

"I belong here in Mirkwood" she huffed, her own exasperation now becoming more apparent.

"You have never liked Mirkwood Airemana, that is no secret." Haldir couldn't contain the small smirk that spread over his thin lips.

"It is not Mirkwood I belong to but Elenion, if he was in Gondor then that would be my home" Her tone was now quieter as she glanced towards the tiring child within her husband's grasp. "Do you understand Haldir? Now if you would excuse us, Meriniel has listened to enough of this pointless conversation for one night, we shall leave you" Airemana pulled herself up from her seat and waited for Elenion to follow, Thranduil nodded towards them both as they headed towards the large archway and out onto the balcony.

"I assume you didn't come all the way to Mirkwood just for that discussion?" Legolas spoke up for the first time, receiving a curious glance from his father as he done so.

"You assume correctly" Haldir sounded just as weary as Thranduil felt; tonight's conversation had proved draining for all present.

"Well we shall take this discussion to my study" Thranduil stood once more from his chair and waited for Haldir to follow. "You can rest now friends; it has been a long journey for you. Haldir, this way" Thranduil walked quickly towards a thin wooden staircase and descended towards his private halls.

oOo

Meriniel fussed impatiently as her mother sat with her between her knees, gently combing out her curls and removing all the jewels from her head of thick hair, each curl quickly recovering from the movements.

"Stop it" the small girl whined as the comb tugged through one last curl before she lost her thinning patience and pulled away from her mother's grasp.

"Meriniel, you must have them removed" Airemana sighed, her frustration with the evening's events still clearly showing. "You cannot go to bed with those in. Come." Airemana out stretched her hand beckoning her daughter back but she was met with resistance. The small girl stood, clothed only in her nightdress, in the centre of the room both her hands secured on her hips with a shaking head. One side of her hair swinging freely with the motion while the other side remained tucked back with intricately decorated pins. Elenion couldn't stop the smile that grew at the scene before him, Airemana grew frequently irritated by their daughters will but she failed to see just how similar the small girl was to herself. Never easy to control nor wield. Her will was just as iron and absolute as her mothers. Perhaps it was something she was born with or perhaps she learned it from Airemana over the years, Elenion did not know, maybe a little of each.

"Come now Meriniel, let your mother finish the task of removing those pins." Elenion stepped forward and glanced down at the pouting child, her head still shaking back and forth. Elenion moved towards his chair in the corner of the room, and sat down with a deep sigh. "Meriniel, you cannot keep them in all night, you'll wake up and half your hair will be gone in the morning. Listen to your mother" Elenion could feel the firming of his tone as he tried his best to reprimand her, it was never easy. Discipline was never something he had found difficult, not when dealing with recruits or soldiers anyway, but their young daughter was something else entirely, already he could feel the guilt stir as her bottom lip trembled ever so slightly with the change in his tone.

"You can do it Elenion, I've had enough for one evening" Airemana stood quickly from her place on the chair, walking past the still adamant Meriniel to hand her husband the wooden comb. "I'll see you in the morning Meriniel" Airemana walked out of the room without a second glance back towards either of them.

"You must learn to read your mothers mood, little one." Elenion sighed as he reached out and circled his hand around the child's small arm, pulling her gently back. "You should not test her when she is in such a foul mood."

Meriniel was silent now as Elenion continued the abandoned task of removing pins and combing out tight curls, each bouncing back to their natural wave. It didn't take long to finish the task, for that he was thankful as he could sense the restlessness growing within Meriniel, she had always been hard to occupy for lengthy amounts of time, forever growing restless and impatient.

"Ada, I'd like to go to bed now" Meriniel breathed the words out heavily, her eyes half lidded as she turned to face her father, her hands once more flitting up to play with the ends of his long hair as they always did.

"Good" Elenion smiled down at her "That is exactly where you're going"

Once Meriniel was tucked quietly into bed, Elenion cautiously headed towards his chambers, not eager to greet his wife when she was in such a foul mood. The sheets on their bed were turned back but it remained vacant, giving Elenion ample time to change from the splendid tunic he'd worn into something more fitting and comfortable for sleep. He knew exactly where his wife was now; he could hear the water gently move against the solid foundation of the bath as Airemana moved within the confines of the structure.

As he approached the door, Elenion was careful to move quietly not wanting to disturb or anger her further, he knew how trying today had been for her and did not want to raise her ire more. Half concealed behind the ajar bathroom door Elenion peaked into the barely lit room to see Airemana reclined within the tub; half of her hair within the water while the other half still remained pinned and braided atop her head.

"Why are you lingering there?" Airemana's voice had changed drastically within the twenty minutes that had passed since she left the family room; she both seemed and sounded a lot more relaxed now she didn't have a disobedient five year old child to deal with.

"I didn't want to disturb you" Elenion answered honestly as he pushed the door open further and stepped into the room, closing it again behind himself as he crossed the cold tile floor towards the generous tub. "How are you feeling now?" he asked carefully, not wanting to remind her about the discussion that took place this evening at Thranduil's table.

"Better" she sighed heavily, her dark eyes opening to meet his grey ones.

"I'm glad; I think you gave Meriniel a fright this evening. Even she hasn't managed to make you use the same tone that Haldir received tonight" Elenion laughed quietly as he kneeled beside the bath, one elbow resting on the side as his fingers gently moved over the surface of the water. "I believe even he was rather stunned" Elenion's other hand moved higher to remove the three remaining green incrusted pins from her hair the lingering locks falling quickly into the water, the ends darkening as the water soaked them, her brown hair now appearing dimmer, almost black in colour when mixed with the liquid.

"Do you think they can make me return to Lothlorien?" Airemana asked quietly, her tone reserved as her dark eyes met with her husband's once more.

"I think they will try" Elenion smiled sadly, his fingers falling from her hair to gingerly trace the contours of her oval face and then down to her neck, following the loose strands of hair down into the water. "But they did not make this long journey to Mirkwood just to bid your return to Lothlorien, if that were the only purpose of their visit then I'm sure your mother would have sent word long ago. If I'm honest, I am surprised she left us in peace this long."

"I don't think my parent will take my refusal to return well" Airemana smiled tightly as she thought of the ire this would cause.

"I don't believe either Celeborn or Galadriel take a refusal of any kind well" Elenion laughed once more as he rose from his knees to place a quick kiss upon her head before leaving, letting her enjoy the rest of her time bathing in solitude.


	5. Pointless Ears

**I know, i'm terrible. I was intent or writing this and getting another chapter up but then i received a comment from someone who clearly wasn't enamored with the story or my writing and i guess it threw me through a loop for a while, but i think i'm over it. After all not all reviews can be positive.**

**This chapter is only a small filler one, i'm going to start on the next one right away. It will be with you all soon, hopefully by tomorrow!**

**This hasn't been re-read so please excuse the errors within!**

* * *

Elenion watched his beloved wife from the window of their small home, concern the main feature upon his face as she stood there, completely still. He would be more relaxed if she were pacing through the grass, leaving flattened land in her wake but this stillness, the tranquil façade she wore could fool all but one.

Meriniel was tucked away in the security of her room, the bed sheets strewn around her as she tossed noisily, the eventful evening continuing to leave her distressed, even in her sleep. Usually he would check on her, just for his own peace of mind that all was well but tonight, his mind much like Airemana's was elsewhere.

The temptation to walk outside and join his wife was almost too much to resist but, like most lessons he'd learned in his long life, Elenion knew it was best to give her the space she needed to clear her head or he would feel the wrath of her sharp tongue for being a disruption, this was learned the hard way many years ago.

oOo

A small breeze continued to pull gently at the loose ends of her lengthy dark hair, the motion a welcomed distraction as her thoughts tumbled fervently, one thought crashing into another leaving a dull ache within her temple. The presence of the Lothlorien elves within Mirkwood would never be a cause for celebration, Airemana had been preparing for this many years, of course her mother wouldn't leave her in peace forever but somehow Haldir's appearance still caught her off guard.

It had been over 200 years since she'd took her finale glance back towards the golden wood, she'd hoped deep down that it wouldn't be something she'd ever have to think about again, let alone see. If you wish for something enough, it just might come true. That was the thought anyway, clearly a rather fruitless one.

Airemana had always dreamed of leaving Lothlorien, escaping from the life provided to her and the requirements that came with such a life, a life free from the expectations. This wasn't a dream she had shared with anyone, not even Haldir. So naturally, when she announced to the court that day that she would be leaving with Elenion back towards Mirkwood and the halls of the great elven king, it wasn't received well. In fact her father had laughed, thinking it as nothing more than a joke. The stern expression on Elenion's face soon told him otherwise. Airemana couldn't help the fond smile that spread across her sorrowed scowl at the thought, that day would always be one she considered as the most important and changing in her 427 years, it was also one filled with a mix of emotions. She was happy of course, with the knowledge that she would have Elenion until the end of their days but she was disheartened by the disappointment that met her and the decision she had made, many were expecting her to stay within the sanctuary of the golden wood and one day take over her mother's place, many also expected her to do so with the marchwarden by her side.

oOo

His wife was nowhere to be seen when Meriniel decided to bound through into her parents' bedroom and proceed to waken her father by jumping onto the bed and pulling lightly on his loose braids, of course she wasn't doing any real damage but Elenion always acted as if she inflicted great pain, knowing she enjoyed the amateur dramatics, even if they were only for her benefit.

"Where is she?" Meriniel asked loudly as she scraped a chair further back from the table, making room for herself to climb onto the piece of wooden furniture.

"I do not know" Elenion answered quietly as he filled her small plate with bread and cheese, knowing immediately that the child was referring to his wife, Airemana usually was the one to fix Meriniel her breakfast when she awoke.

"Will she be back?" Elenion didn't miss the slight pout of her lips as she asked the question, picking up a small slice of bread from the plate and tearing it between her small fingers.

"Of course she will" he answered with a quick shake of the head, dismissing the errant thought. He couldn't shake the thought that came to him as a result of the girls questioning, just where was she? And at such an early hour?

Elenion sat down on the opposite side of the table, making sure to keep an eye on Meriniel while he picked away at his own small plate, his apatite absent given the troubles on his mind. Meriniel was obviously still feeling the tension but he didn't know what to say to appease her; this was always Airemana's job, one she treasured and enjoyed greatly. Elenion was quickly realising that all the parenting tasks, basic or otherwise has fallen to his wife, now she was gone one morning he was left completely clues less and defenceless.

To top it all off, he was due on his post within the hour.

oOo

The slow pace of a human child was something Elenion hadn't really had to deal with before, Meriniel always followed direction well, but all direction was usually taken from her mother. She showed no respect or fear towards Elenion and his orders as thousands of elven warriors had before her, when issued with a command from her father Meriniel merely shrugged, much to the amusement of the elves to pass by the pair.

"Meriniel, if you do not hurry up I will be forced to leave you here" Elenion threatened in a cold tone, not for the first time on their journey. The girl continued to follow behind him at a leisurely pace, humming quietly to herself as she paused several times to take in the visage of small leaves strewn across the ground as they made their way towards the entrance to the halls of the woodland realm.

"Where are we going?" she asked huffily, wiping her small hand across her face to pull back some straying curls.

"To try and find your mother" Elenion answered sharply, knowing full well that his foul mood was not Meriniel's fault but still being unable to correct his tone.

"Good morning" Several elves nodded towards Elenion as he approached the gates of the entrance to the underground halls, each of them sparing a glance towards the huffy mortal child echoing his steps.

"I'm hungry" Meriniel whined, grabbing onto his dark green cape and pulling at it with small tugs.

"You can't be hungry Meriniel" Elenion sighed with exasperation, unsure how Airemana managed to cope with the child all day "You were fed not even an hour ago"

"But I am ada" she frowned deeply, not amused with his reply.

"Well that's unfortunate" Elenion reached behind himself and lifted the girl into his arms with ease, his patience for her slow pace now all gone, with haste he marched into the dim lit halls and descended the stairs, in search of his wife.

oOo

Haldir watched in fascination as the small child played at the feet of her mother, he didn't imagine that so much would have changed in such a space of time. He'd always imagined Airemana as a mother, just always to child of his own and not to a member of the Mirkwood guard. No matter how much he stared at the young girl he just couldn't see the resemblance, the only trait shared between the two seemed to be the free flowing dark hair.

"You have to consider this Airemana" Haldir pleaded, his eyes returning to look upon her once more. It was obvious she had no rest the previous night, the strain was plain to see across her pale face.

"I am Haldir" Airemana nodded solemnly "But my life is here now, it has been for the last 200 years. I have Elenion and Meriniel to think about now." Her own eyes drifted down towards the small child, who gazed up at her mother upon hearing her name mentioned. Haldir couldn't stop his expression from changing when one of the loose curls fell backwards with the movement, the child's ears now on full display.

"Airemana?" Haldir could hear the uncertainty in his own tone, coughing quickly he worked to remove it. "What happened to her ears?"

"Nothing happened to them" Airemana replied quickly, tucking the loose curl behind the girls ears as she reached out towards her, grasping onto her small fingers. "They're exactly as they should be"

"She is not an elf?" Haldir regarded the girl carefully, how had this slipped his attention? Maybe he had been too caught up in seeing Airemana again that all observation had been thrown to the side.

"I don't know if a mortal child would be welcome in Lothlorien" Haldir mentioned quietly, his eyes now focused on the small round ear that was on display.

"Well if she is not welcomed then neither will I be" Airemana replied fiercely, her features turning to cold stone. The look in her eye almost resentful. 

* * *

**I also plan on writing a Thranduil/OC story that will be sinful in it's purpose. I was on the search for one the past few weeks and haven't found a decent one i can sink my teeth into yet, which has me wondering if there is one? If you've any recommendations for me, that would be bloody awesome! **

**Let me know if anyone would be interested in a story that was purely Thranduil/OC? && what they'd like to see in such a fic. **

**Again, sorry for the wait. **


End file.
